


Little Notes

by Screeniverse



Category: LISA (Video Games), LISA: the painful
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Other, POV Alternating, POV First Person, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:55:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27429817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Screeniverse/pseuds/Screeniverse
Summary: To help Terry get through the day...
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	1. I need to get out.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so there was gonna be an actual story to this but tablet went "haha. No" so basically all you need to know is this takes place in the route where Brad chooses his belongings over Terry when facing Columbo's gang the first time.
> 
> I know this is like, Really long, but i wanted to scribble down the Entirety of my idea and i. Augh.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terry starts his hints and his diary.

_Entry 1._  
_Hi! :)_  
_I bought this diary a while back but i never got the chance to use it bcuz of life stuff. But now i have free time! Mainly cuz of literal armageddon but i can live with it._

_Entry 2._  
_Im not gonna do this daily bcuz that seems kinda lame and im also always thinking of stuff all the time. Instead im just gonna write stuff down as it comes to mind because i think that'd be really fun nd itll help my brain from becoming overloaded if that makes sense_

_Entry 3._  
_People are getting more violent for some reason. What's wrong? If we just work together thingsll be better!_

_Entry 4._  
_Oh. A little fucked up but ok._

_Entry 5._  
_Getting a little scared actually. Maybe i could make some place where i could live. I could be king!! Yeah that'd be really cool i think. Maybe other scared people could join me. They could be my supercool fans cuz im super cool!_

_Entry 6._  
_Just realised my last name is Hintz. I should start living up 2 that_

_Personal Hint 1._  
_Your ideas are great! You're supercool Terry Hintz, lord of the tutorial and king of hints!! Never doubt yourself, ok?_

_Entry 7._  
_Hey so nobody's stopped by my town yet. Been putting up hints and everything but nobody cares. Maybe too many statues._

_Entry 8._  
_Gonna make placeholder fans actually. Might be nicer 2 talk to scarecrows then ramble into a book. I like that_

_Entry 9._  
_Ok i'll admit this isnt as nice as i thought. To be fair tho i was right abt it being nicer to talk to scarecrows then to a book!_

_Entry 10._  
_Haha. Its getting a little unsettling actually. I don't like their blank stares. What's he looking at? Beats me_

_Entry 11._  
_Maybe its because there arent any houses and thats why people arent stopping by. Im gonna build some houses_

_Entry 12._  
_Building houses is hard! But i gotta do it. For the people! For my fans!_

_Entry 13._  
_...Placeholder fans. For the placeholder fans._

_Entry 14._  
_Just noticed that ive written like, a lot of entries, holy shit. The next one is the 15th so i better make it count_

_Entry 15._  
[A little drawing. Its of Terry, sitting on a throne and being bowed down to. He has a crown. The worshippers- er, excuse me, _fans_ , look a little too scarecrow-ish for comfort.]

_Entry 16._  
_Yeah. I made it count :)_

_Entry 17._  
_Oh by the way i HAVE been living up to my last name. I've spread my knowledge all across Olathe! Some of them I don't quite remember writing, but thats alright._

_Entry 18._  
_...Hahaha. Hahaha haha. What IS that guy staring at? NOTHING. Fuckin' nothing!!! He's just a scarecrow! What the hell was i saying earlier?_

_Entry 19._  
_No i'm not lonely. You're lonely._

_Entry 20._  
_Some guys stopped by. They look really scary. Weird masks n everything. I'm currently hiding from them right now_

_Entry 21._  
_They're gone._

_Entry 22._  
_Would've invited them to join the town but they looked like real jerks. Mean people are NOT welcome in the land of hints._

_Entry 23._  
_...maybe i am lonely. just a little, though. i have people to talk to! Yeah. Yeah! Itd be cool to have a few real, non-scarecrow people to talk to, though. Maybe._

_Entry 24._  
_...I don't even know anymore. I just want a friend..._

_Personal Hint 2._  
_Stop fucking lying to yourself._

_Entry 25._  
[Its another drawing. Instead, its of terry, curled up and sad with a broken crown laid next to him. A little swirly 'wind' is added for dramatic effect.]

 _Personal Hint 5._  
[Its just a bunch of tear-stained scribbling. Seems like the other 3 personal hints were torn out.]

_Entry 26._  
_...I'm gonna leave. I hate it here. I'm gonna make a friend one way or the other. Fuck these scarecrows. They aren't real, aren't people. I was right earlier. I should stop lying to myself._

_Entry 27._  
_...Don't worry, I'm gonna keep the diary._


	2. On the road.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terry leaves for new places.

_Entry 28.  
I left Terryland today._

_Entry 29._  
[Its a drawing of another Terry, with a little rucksack tied to a stick, walking down an ambiguous road.] 

_Entry 30.  
There aren't enough people around here, but I guess walking around and seeing things is better than sitting around staring at scarecrows and peering down cliffs all day_

_Entry 31.  
Its those mask guys again. They just walked right past me though. Huh._

_Entry 32.  
Should I use my powers of invisibility for good or for evil..._

_Entry 34.  
Found a crossroad but they seemed a little scared and quiet. I wonder why. I'm gonna ask._

_Entry 35.  
Rando? Who's Rando? Some intimidating military guy, I guess._

_Entry 36.  
The town guys say hes tall and wide and has a scary red mask. I'll be on the lookout then i guess. _

_Entry 37.  
I think itll be fine though, because if I spent like, a buncha years in an isolated town of my own creation without hearing of him i think ill be fine_

_Entry 38._  
[Its a bunch of frantic, scrambling text that just seems to be words like "SHIT" and "DOG" over and over again] 

_Entry 39.  
OK IM SAFE FROM THE DOG_

_Entry 40.  
Got stuck in a tree and the dog wont go away though_

_Entry 41._  
[Its a drawing of Terry clinging to a tree, with a poorly drawn dog barking at him from the ground.] 

_Entry 42.  
Theres a guy passed out over there, maybe he'll notice me of he wakes up_

_Entry 43.  
Pencils are cool but I'd really like a pen. Pens are nice and smooth and barely smudge. Dunno how or when this came to mind during this time but i wanted to get it off my chest_

_Entry 44.  
HES AWAKE HIDING DIARY NOW_

_Entry 45.  
His name is Brad... I betcha his last name is Armstrong 'cause he sounds like a chad_

_Entry 46.  
Chad... Brad... That rhymes!_

_Entry 47.  
Oh and he saved my life from that dog too. _

_Entry 48.  
Hes real cool! Really good at martial arts. Didn't intend for him to kill the dog but thats okay, I guess._

_Entry 49.  
He's a little quiet but thats alright. He kinda maybe not really said i could follow him around, so..._

_Entry 50.  
He hasn't seen the diary somehow. Huh_

_Entry 51.  
Oh so thats why I should be afraid of rando... i see. Some guy got real messed up._

_Entry 52.  
Brad's not that good at taking help, huh?? Thats ok, I'll let it slide. The guy's supercool (maybe even cooler than me) and stuff._

_Entry 53.  
Hey is that a tru-_[it turns into scribbles...] 


	3. You've been hit by, you've been struck by...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terry's been abandoned by Brad.

_Entry 54.  
My head hurts. Im gonna lay here and pretend to be knocked out, for my own safety, and all._

_Entry 55.  
Me or Brad's items... Brad's probably gonna pick me. Right? RIGHT?_

_Entry 56.  
Ahahaha. He's joking, right? I'm not that much of a burden to him, right?_

_Entry 57.  
Oh, so I am that worthless to him. I see._

_Entry 59._  
[Its violent, furious, tear-stained scribbling, even the entry number is barely discernible. Something about the entry looks like its been a while.]

_Entry 60.  
I loved you I loved you I loved you I loved you I loved you I loved you I loved you I loved you I loved you I loved you I loved you I loved you I loved you I loved you I loved you I loved you I loved you I loved you I loved you I loved you I loved you I loved you I loved you I loved you I loved you I loved you I loved you I loved you I loved you I loved you I loved you I loved you I loved you I loved you I loved you I loved you I loved you I loved you I loved you I loved you I loved you I loved you I loved you I loved you I loved you I loved you I lov--_ [it trails off making less and less sense. The page is just as violently written and tear stained as the last one.] 

_Entry 61._  
[Just like the last entry, but rather "I hate you" instead of "I loved you".]

_Entry 62.  
Columbo says he knows a way I can get my revenge. Revenge... I've never had to get vengeance before. Guess there's a first time for everything._

_Entry 63.  
Sorry about the last couple entries, by the way. I was... a tad upset before. Not that I was lying! Though I guess i must'a gotten too attached after being alone for, what, a few years?_

_Entry 64.  
...Loved in the past-tense, by the way. My grammar has gotten MUCH better than earlier entries! I've actually looked back on them and cringed. _

_Personal Hint 6_  
\-- NECK BREAK TECHNIQUE --  
[Its a bunch of poorly drawn pictures of a step-by-step on how to, well, break a neck. The victim is obviously an attempt at drawing Brad. The 'blood' was a little much, though.]

 _Entry 65._  
[Its a drawing, a continuation of Personal Hint 6. Terry is standing over Brad's body, with paint on his face and spiked pauldrons. Terry is saying "SUCK IT, BRAD!"]

_Entry 66.  
Columbo says that we're gonna ambush Brad and his gang soon. I'm excited!_

_Entry 67.  
I'm gonna prep a speech so I can wipe that smug blank stare off Brad's stupid little face. I hate that guy's guts. We could've been best friends... maybe I could use that._

_Entry 68._  
[Its a written version of his speech, but at the end of "I have new friends" theres and added "...Just like you have. I replaced you like you replaced me."]

_Entry 69.  
Nice._

_Entry 70.  
We're on the move. If my buddy's calculations are correct we should be able to enact the ambush by tomorrow._

_Entry 71.  
We're waiting. I see Brad off in the distance._

_Entry 72.  
Enacting speech in a few! I'll be back if we win._

[.................................................]

[The last few entries aren't even labeled- they're just blood and tear stained, as if Terry tried to pull out the diary and write in it before he collapsed(and possibly died).]

[That seems to be it, for the diary. I wonder who's reading it, though...]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ITS DONE??? I FINISHED A MULTI-CHAPTER FIC, WHAT??? 
> 
> Anyway. Heehoo, this was really self indulgent and i feel like i really got into terrys head and i. God screenie, what are you, a kinnie??
> 
> so i hope u enjoyed? Reading this as much as i did writing it! Hahaha


End file.
